Es el amor
by Sadie Kane Black
Summary: En la batalla de Hogwarts, a Katie le impulsa la lealtad a sus amigos para luchar. A Oliver, la angustia por encontrar a su amada. A ambos, un sentimiento mucho más grande y poderoso que cualquier otro: el amor.
1. Es la lealtad

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

_"Aprendí que el coraje no es la ausencia de miedo, sino el triunfo sobre él. El hombre valiente no es el que no siente miedo, sino el que conquista ese temor." – Nelson Mandela_

**Es la lealtad**

_por Samanta Black._

Katie sabe que tiene miedo. Es más, negar que está aterrada sería la mentira más grande que ha dicho en toda su vida. Aun así, se obliga a caminar a paso firme a través del pasadizo que conecta Cabeza de Puerco con el colegio Hogwarts, tratando de prestar atención a las bromas de los gemelos Weasley para no concentrarse en el miedo que la invade y que casi la paraliza de terror.

Pero cuando pisa el castillo, cuando ve con claridad las caras de sus ex compañeros de equipo, los rostros de los alumnos de Hogwarts, _de sus amigos, _el miedo se contrae hasta casi desaparecer definitivamente de su ser. Porque ese sentimiento es reemplazado por uno mucho más fuerte que corre por sus venas incitándola a luchar. No es la adrenalina de la batalla, con la que fácilmente podría ser confundida, sino algo mucho más Katie, mucho más Gryffindor.

Es la lealtad. Lealtad a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a su _hogar, _a sus ideales. Es la lealtad que tienen todos aquellos Gryffindors de corazón, aunque muchos dijeran que esa cualidad es más Hufflepuff. Es la lealtad que acompaña al coraje, la que lo incrementa, la que lo incita, la que lo conduce. Es la lealtad que siente Katie, que sienten cada uno de los chicos y chicas que lucharán ese día en la Batalla de Hogwarts, aquella que posiblemente sea la última. Es la lealtad a lo que todos y cada uno de ellos afirman que es correcto, a sus valores, a sus creencias, a lo que están dispuestos a defender esa noche hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Pero cuando sus ojos castaños se cruzan con otra mirada tan parecida, y a la vez tan diferente a la suya, Katie Bell sabe que hay otro sentimiento, diminuto, escondido, casi invisible, que acompaña a esa lealtad que la invade cada vez con más fuerza. Un sentimiento que ha provocado una estampida de animales en su estómago, un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada enamoradiza en su persona por tantos años que ya ni siquiera es capaz de contarlos. Un sentimiento, que por sus temblorosas manos y el rubor que cubre su rostro, no ha cambiado ni un poco, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

Y cuando Oliver Wood, su antiguo capitán de Quidditch y el culpable de tal alboroto de hormonas en su ser, se acerca a abrazarla con más fuerza de lo que lo ha hecho nunca, negándose a soltarla hasta que no es sumamente necesario, Katie es incapaz de creerse su suerte y su desgracia. Suerte de encontrarse allí con él y desgracia por el mismo motivo.

—Cuídate —susurra el muchacho, con la aflicción tatuada en los ojos marrones que tanto le gustan a Katie.

—Tú… tú también —tartamudea ella, antes de seguir a Angelina para cubrir el área que se les ha asignado proteger.

Un poco de miedo, el miedo de perder a sus amigos, un poco de lealtad, la lealtad a lo que siempre ha creído, y un poco de amor, ese amor que desde siempre quiso, se arremolinan en el interior de Katie mientras lucha con uñas, dientes y varita por su vida y la de los que la rodean.

Pero es la lealtad, y el amor, para que ocultarlo, los que finalmente vencen la batalla en su ser, mientras Katie busca con desesperación a Oliver Wood, _su _Oliver Wood, para no dejar que se vaya nunca más de su lado.

* * *

_Con 579 palabras y el sentimiento **lealtad**, la primera viñeta de mi primer Oliver-Katie. Hace mucho mucho tiempo que vengo queriendo escribir algo de ellos y este reto me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Serán tres viñetas, que terminaré de subir a lo largo de la semana._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Reviews?_

_Sam._


	2. Es la angustia

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

_Verte de nuevo no es reencontrarte, es cerrar el círculo de angustia para romperlo en todos los pedazos. —José Luis Villatoro._

**Es la angustia**

_por Samanta Black._

Oliver corre de un lado al otro, esquivando algunos hechizos y lanzando otros, poniendo todo su empeño en llegar al campo de Quidditch, ya semi destruido.

Y no, no es que Oliver-maniático del Quidditch-Wood se dirija al campo para comprobar que nadie haya incinerado sus preciadas quaffles o sus amados aros. Oliver corre desesperado hacia allí porque sabe que es el lugar que _ella _va a estar protegiendo.

Pero cada paso que da se le hace más difícil y cada metro que recorre le parece más largo que el anterior, porque la angustia, esa angustia que poseen los enamorados cuando se alejan de sus amores, le oprime el pecho y casi no le deja respirar. La angustia le llena y le destruye, poco a poco, lentamente haciendo mella en su corazón y en todo su ser.

Pero Oliver sabe que no puede dejarse ganar por la angustia, no hasta que la encuentre. Porque ella es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, porque ella es la que mueve su mundo y lo incita a pelear en esa guerra para proteger a los que ama. Porque él la ama, la ama con todo su ser y lucha a cada instante para llegar hasta donde está y protegerla hasta con su vida si fuera necesario.

La angustia por saber su estado y paradero es fuerte, pero la esperanza y la expectación por encontrarla es aún más fuerte que eso. Así que, obligándose a pensar que _todo estará bien, _Oliver corre hacia el campo de Quidditch deteniéndose lo justo y necesario para ayudar a algún que otro aliado que lo necesita.

Al llegar, casi es incapaz de creer lo que ve: las llamas devoran todo el lado este de lo que alguna vez fue su lugar favorito en todo Hogwarts, mientras en la otra punta del campo distintos grupos libran sus propias batallas.

Oliver no tarda en divisar a Katie entre el caos, y el nudo de angustia que le apretuja el corazón se ablanda un poco, solo un poco. Al menos hasta que ve que la muchacha está teniendo problemas con los dos mortífagos que la rodean. Pero antes de que pueda llegar hacia ella, la chica consigue librarse de los enemigos, relajándose inconscientemente, sin notar al tercer mortífago que se le acerca por la espalda.

Con un movimiento rápido y certero, Oliver consigue salvarla por los pelos, sobresaltando a Katie y poniéndola alerta de nuevo.

—Eres una distraída, Bell. Me sorprendería si llegas a salir viva de esta —medio la regaña, medio bromea morbosamente Oliver. Katie la mira ofendida, antes de empujar al muchacho a un costado, esta vez salvándole ella el pellejo a él.

—El distraído aquí eres tú, Wood —replica la rubia— Trata de no perder la cabeza en la batalla ¿sí?

Oliver sonríe de medio lado ante su respuesta, disfrutando de los pocos segundos de calma que encuentran mientras se esconden tras un pilar del campo.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras, Bell —empieza a decir el chico, saboreando cada palabra, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—, que salgo mejor parado de la batalla que tú.

Katie se lo piensa durante un instante, analizándolo con la mirada, antes de extender su mano hacia él.

—Bien, Wood —dice con aire solemne— Si salgo con menos daños que tú de esta, me debes un café. Si es al revés, yo pago.

Oliver toma su mano, estrujándola con fuerza, no solo para sellar el pacto sino también para trasmitirle toda la buena suerte que le es posible.

—Cuenta con ello, Bell.

Ninguno de los dos se para a pensar demasiado en el absurdo pacto sin sentido que acaban de efectuar, ya que nuevos hechizos y maldiciones interrumpen el lugar rompiendo la burbuja que ellos habían creado durante esos instantes juntos.

Al volver a la batalla, la angustia los invade nuevamente, pero no tan fuerte como anteriormente: algo les dice, aunque no sepan bien qué, que pronto volverán a encontrarse.

* * *

_(Número de palabras: **682**)_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Es el amor

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal de Abril "Emociones y Sentimientos" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

_Donde hay amor no hay temor. Al contrario, el verdadero amor quita el miedo. – San Juan._

**Es el amor**

_por Samanta Black_

Todo ha terminado, excepto para ellos. Para ellos, aquella guerra, aquella batalla, es solo el inicio. El inicio de algo grande, hermoso y perfecto. De algo eterno, tan eterno como su amor.

Katie busca a Oliver, Oliver busca a Katie, ambos expectantes pero a la vez tranquilos. Ninguno de los dos tiene miedo, ya no, porque saben que van a encontrarse, de una u otra forma van a hacerlo.

Y lo hacen. No allí, en Hogwarts, en el medio del caos, las lágrimas y el dolor de una batalla. No allí donde tantas cosas han ganado pero tantos amigos han perdido.

Se encuentran días, semanas después, en el campo de Quidditch del Puddlemere United, porque no podía ser en ningún otro lugar ni en ningún otro momento.

Katie sonríe desde las gradas y Oliver no tarda en acercarse a ella, correspondiendo su sonrisa, dejando por primera vez en su vida el Quidditch de lado. Porque para Oliver, a partir de ese momento, nada sería más importante que la rubia Katie Bell.

—Creo que me debes un café —dice Katie en cuanto el muchacho llega junto a ella. Y Oliver, hombre de palabra, cumple su promesa.

Las tardes de café se convierten rápidamente en noches de restaurante y estas, en mañanas de desayuno compartido. Las horas de pláticas se transforman en días de paseo, en semanas de compartir departamento y en años de noviazgo. En años de compromiso, casamiento, hijos, felicidad. Y amor, sobre todas las cosas, años de amor.

Cuando a sus compañeros de Hogwarts les llegue la invitación que convertirá a Katie oficialmente en la señora Wood, algunos dirán que se lo venían venir. Otros cobrarán las apuestas efectuadas años atrás, cuando solo eran unos críos a los que les justaba jugar a costa de los demás. Algún despistado, porque siempre, siempre los hay, escupirá su café sobre la tarjeta, antes de constatar si eso es real. Pero todos estarán allí presentes, tan sonrientes como los mismos novios, aunque ninguno más feliz que ellos.

Cuando Katie le cuente a sus hijos de cómo conoció a su padre, nunca se olvidará de añadir que _Oliver-cabeza de quaffle- Wood _tardó años en darse cuenta de su existencia. Y Oliver-cabeza de quaffle-Wood dirá que no es cierto, que fue Katie-vivo en la luna-Bell la que no parecía notar cuanto la quería. Y Katie discutirá, llamará a Leanne, cuestionará a Alicia y finalmente se rendirá ante las palabras de Angelina, quien siempre terminará diciendo que Oliver lleva la razón esa vez.

Pero a ninguno de los dos le importará demasiado: ni cómo se conocieron, ni quien estuvo enamorado de quien primero. Lo único que les importa a Oliver y Katie Wood era que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, están juntos. Que al fin, después de tanta lucha, el amor ha triunfado sobre todas las cosas. Que al fin, durante una dura batalla, Oliver se ha atrevido a invitar a salir a Katie. Y que esta ha aceptado casi de inmediato, olvidando el miedo y el horror que los rodea. Porque donde hay amor, nada más importa. Porque donde hay amor, todo lo demás puede esperar. Porque donde hay amor, no hay nada, absolutamente nada, que sea invencible. Y eso Katie y Oliver lo saben demasiado bien.

* * *

_(Número de palabras: **563**)_

_Y este es el fin. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
